The present invention relates to a magnetic head device comprising a slider having a magnetic head, a resilient suspension structure carrying said slider and a head IC chip.
In conventional magnetic head device, a magnetic head for writing and/or reading magnetic information on a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic disc is typically mounted on a slider which is maintained in a floating relationship with respect to the magnetic recording medium. The slider is supported by a suspension member formed by a resilient metallic film extended from an arm.
The head IC chip for amplifying a current for writing onto the magnetic head and a voltage for reading out from the magnetic head and for controlling the writing and/or reading operation is generally mounted on a movable arm provided for supporting one end of the suspension member. When the head IC chip is mounted on the movable arm, however, a lead wire connecting the head IC chip to the magnetic head is liable to be longer resulting in a cause of noise. In addition, a parasitic resistance and an inductance component generated by an increased length of the lead wire have an effect on increase of a rising and a falling times of pulse signals, which disturbs high speed data transfer. In order to solve the problems, there has been proposed by the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 53-69623 to mount the head IC chip on the slider. Further, in order to solve the similar problem, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 3-108120 has also proposed to divide the IC chip into an IC main body and an IC sub-body and to mount the IC sub-body on the head slider.
In these known structure, though the noise problem caused by the long lead wire extended between the magnetic head and the head IC chip may be solved, there occur other problems that the temperature of the IC chip rises higher due to a heat generation of the IC chip itself caused by the current flowing therethrough during recording and that the magnetic head receives thermal effect of the heat generation of the IC chip.
More specifically, when the head IC is mounted on the movable arm, since said movable arm has a sufficient thermal capacity and an substantial area for heat dissipation, the temperature of the IC chip may be controlled to be sufficiently low owing to a thermal conduction through said movable arm and a heat dissipation from the arm surface. Further, since the IC chip is located far from the magnetic head, there is least possibility that the magnetic head is adversely affected by the heat generated in the head IC chip. To the contrary, when the head IC chip is located on the slider, it is difficult to ensure sufficient surface area for thermal diffusion so that it cannot be expected to lower the temperature through radiation of heat generated in the head IC chip. In addition, since the slider has a limited thermal capacity, it cannot be expected also to lower the temperature through the thermal conduction. As a result, the temperature of the head IC chip rises and thereby the reliability of the IC chip will be lowered. Further, since the magnetic head is located close to the head IC chip, there will be a possibility that the magnetic head is thermally affected by the heat generated in the IC chip and thereby the temperature of the magnetic head itself may rises up to an unacceptable level.
It is generally understood that the permissible temperature of a junction in the IC chip is 150xc2x0 C. at the highest. This is because transistor junctions in the IC chip are gradually led to failure when they are operated for a long time under a temperature exceeding 150xc2x0 C.
There is a request to apply more electric power to the head IC chip in order to obtain better recording current. This is because the reliability of medium has to be raised to make the density of magnetic record higher and consequently Hc value has to be made higher. Accordingly, much record current has to be applied to a record head to make large magnetic field for recording otherwise the recording is impossible. On the other hand, when the recording is performed in high frequency, more voltage is required to obtain fine waveform.
The applicant of the present invention has proposed in the Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10-49105 the structure to improve radiation property by mounting the IC chip on the optimum position on the suspension. When the electric power consumption of the IC chip increases, however, some means is necessary to control the temperature of the IC chip to be lower than 150xc2x0 C. which is a heat-resisting temperature thereof.
The present invention is accomplished in the light of the problems described above and the object thereof is to provides a magnetic head device in which a head IC chip may be located relatively closer to a magnetic head and a thermal effect may be controlled within a range of acceptable degree.
In order to accomplish above object, the present invention provides a magnetic head device comprising a head slider having a magnetic head thereon, a suspension member which is made of thin resilient material and supports said head slider at one end thereof, and a head IC chip, said suspension member being attached to other member at the other end thereof, wherein said head IC chip is mounted on said suspension member.
The inventor of the present invention found that, in the structure of the magnetic head device described above in which the head slider having the magnetic head thereon is mounted on an end of the suspension member formed by thin resilient material, when the head IC chip is mounted on the suspension member, depending on a surface area of the head IC chip, thermal conduction and heat dissipation may not be sufficient and the temperature of the IC chip may rise up beyond the permissible level and the magnetic head also may be subject to thermal effect. He found also that, when a disc side area thereof is selected to be appropriate value, the temperature of the IC chip may be held within the acceptable range and that of the magnetic head may also be held to be lower.
In an aspect of the present invention, the head IC chip is mounted on a surface of the suspension member at a side facing to the disc, a weight thereof is equal to or less than 1 mg, and a disc side area thereof is equal to or more than 0.6 mm2. In another aspect of the present invention, an electric power consumption of the head IC chip is equal to or less than 410 mW and the disc side area thereof is equal to or more than 1.1 mm2. In still another aspect of the present invention, the head IC chip is mounted on the surface of the suspension member at a side facing to the disc at a point where a relative linear velocity equal to or more than 15 m/sec is generated with respect to said disc at the outermost periphery thereof, and the electric power consumption of the head IC chip is equal to or less than 410 mW, and the disc side area thereof is equal to or more than 0.9 mm2. In yet another aspect of the present invention, the head IC chip has a weight equal to or less than 1 mg, the electric power consumption thereof is equal to or less than 250 mW, and the disc side area thereof is equal to or more than 0.6 mm2. When the electric power consumption of the head IC chip is equal to or less than 560 mW, the temperature of the head IC chip may be controlled to be equal to or lower than 150xc2x0 C. by making the disc side area thereof be equal to or more than 1.4 mm2. In this case, when the head IC chip is mounted on the point where a relative linear velocity equal to or more than 25 m/sec is generated with respect to said disc, the disc side area may be made to be equal to or more than 1.3 mm2.
When the disc side area is less than the range described above, the temperature of the head IC chip rises up beyond the permissible level. As a reason thereof, it is estimated that there is a limit to use the suspension member as a radiation plate and the cooling of the IC chip is insufficient. As the mounting point of the IC chip comes closer to the tip end of the suspension member, the temperature of the magnetic head rises higher. This is a matter of course since the IC chip as a heat source comes close to the magnetic head. In the structure where the head IC chip is mounted on the head slider, which is described in the aforementioned Laid-Open Patent Publication, both the temperature of the IC chip itself and that of the magnetic disc rise up to an extremely high level. When the area of the surface of head IC chip at a side facing to the disc is determined according to the present invention, the temperature of the IC chip as well as that of the magnetic disc may be always held within the acceptable range.
It is preferable that the suspension member is made of resilient metal such as stainless steel and the head IC chip is supported on a surface of the suspension member through a layer of an electrically insulating material such as a resin material like polyimide. It is further preferable that the following relation is satisfied:
23.53xc3x97S2xe2x88x9273.938xc3x97S+77.99 less than 1000/W
where S is the disc side area of the head IC chip (mm 2), and W is the electric power consumption of the head IC chip (watt) during head recording.
It is preferable that a resilient layer made of resilient metal having a width smaller than that of the suspension member is formed on a surface of the suspension member on which the head IC chip is mounted, an electrically insulating resin material layer is formed on said resilient layer, a lead wire connected to the head IC chip is laid on said electrically insulating resin material layer, and said lead wire is covered by the electrically insulating resin material. In this case, the head IC chip is disposed on a layer of the resin material such as polyimide covering said lead wire and is connected to said lead wire by soldering or gold bonding. It is preferable that the head IC chip is mounted on the same side surface of the suspension member with that for the head slider, and a packaging height of the head IC from the suspension member is lower than the height of the head slider.
Further, the present invention does not limit the mounting position of the head IC to the suspension member, the head IC may be mounted on a suspension support member for supporting the suspension member.